Rave Master: Shadows of Rave
by 4fireking
Summary: Fifty years have gone by since the last Rave Master and his beloved stopped the evil leader of Demon Card. Now a new leader will take his place, bringing the world into darkness and despair, unless the new Rave Master can stop him. Can the new Rave Master
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rave Master. If I did, I would've made the ending the same as it was in the manga; the anime was great right up until the ending where everyone went their separate ways, whereas in the manga Haru and Elle get married and have a son. I'd also do the same thing for Fairy Tail. It seems like there's more Romance in the manga's than there is in the anime's. Except maybe those two members in Fairy Tail getting married of course. So enjoy this story.

/

_Prologue... _

A young woman wearing necromancer robes was running through a field near an active volcano with a large book in her hands. That book contained all of the Rave Stones. And she needed to get it to Guther, her warrior comrade as well lover, before he was killed at the hands of the Darkness; a being who wanted nothing more but death and destruction.

" _I have to keep moving. My darling is in trouble."_

/

A battle was taking place in a secluded area between a swordsman and a man with wild dark hair and completely dark clothes giving him a gothic appearance. In front of the man was a three-headed lion who's skin was completely dark.

" Leosua, attack!"

The three-headed lion charged straight towards the swordsman. The lion pounced at the swordsman preparing to slice him to bits. The swordsman disappeared from where he was. Just when the lion stopped running the swordsman appeared above him and chopped the lions head off.

" Your going to have to do better if you expect to beat me, Zalyos!"

" Of course. How silly of me. I'll do anything for the Rave Master!"

Zalyos's the Gothic man raised his hands up. His fingers glowed with bright violet light. Out of the fingers came ten snakes made out of shadows. The snakes wrapped around The swordsman preparing to consume him.

" Foul demons! Prepare to feel thee wrath!"

The swordsman swinged his sword at the giant snakes. One by one he started cutting their heads off. But as he did two more heads popped out and attacked the swordsman. At the rate he was cutting he would soon be trapped in the shadows.

" Yes. Look at the great Rave Master fall! Soon you will fall and darkness will rise. I will win this fight-"

" Arthur!"

The snakes dispersed into shadows. What Zalyo's saw was a woman carrying a book. The book was glowing orange through the pages as she started reading from it.

" No! What are you doing? Stop!"

" Lenos Kakoza, Nocros, Yuouza, KABORA! KABORA!"

Orange light glowed out of the book as the light surrounded Arthur's sword. Arthur held his sword with both hands and pointed it at Zalyo. With one swish of his blade a the ground erupted in a large explosion. A explosion so wide it sucked in Zalyo's. In the light they could hear Zalyo's final words:

" This isn't the end. Darkness never leaves. Soon someone will carry out my legacy. Demon Card will rise again."

When the light faded Zalyo's was gone. Arthur and his woman both stared at his ashes. Arthur and her kept staring at the ashes for a good while. Because as they looked at his ashes, they could feel the essence of evil.

" We won't be able to fight him next time, will we, Kora?"

" No. It's true what they say. He will rise again, but that won't be for a long while. We may become to old to fight him next time, Arthur."

" If that's the case than we have no other choice. We'll have to give the Rave to someone else. To the person we give this too-his heart must be big, noble, and have utmost courage. The question now is...does he have what it takes?"


	2. Chapter 2

The world seemed to move to peace after fifty years. Sixteen years ago a young boy was born. This boy, born without a family or any love one's, grew up to a life of _crime._ As of right now he was running through the streets with dozens of villagers chasing after him. This boy's name was Keitsu. Keitsu Glory.

" Catch me if you can!" Keitsu laughed at the villagers chasing him.

" Your dead, runt!" One of the villagers shouted.

" We're going to give you a good beatin', too," one of the villagers exclaimed.

" You are the shame of this town!"

Keitsu was fast. He was so far ahead of the villagers. It was almost like he vanished into thin air. The villagers continued to run forward. Little did they know they already passed Keitsu. They passed him. Keitsu pulled off a carpet hiding him near a wall.

" Ha. Suckers! Hahaha!" Keitsu turned the other way to walk away. He bumped into a wall. Not a wall per say. What he walked into was one of the villagers, Raiko. Raiko is a young man with strange arrow-like eyebrows (shaped like clock hands), and has messy dark purple hair with one thick lock of white hair near the front right side; he also has rather long bangs that obscure his forehead. He wears a white uniform consisting of a long coat with gold trim and metal shoulder guards over matching pants and a dark green shirt, decorated with an olive green criss-crossing line pattern.

" Keitsu!" Raiko shouted. Keitsu was as skittish as a dog. " You are in so much trouble!"

" You'll have to catch me!"

Keitsu tried running away from Raiko. Keitsu disappeared in a pile of leaves and reappeared in front of Keitsu. Keitsu flinched. He turned around and tried running away again, but Raiko appeared in front of him again.

" Quit fooling around!" Raiko grabbed Keitsu by his collar and pulled him up. Keitsu's teeth turned sharp and his eyes were white as he flailed his arms around. " You make a mess you have to clean it up."

XXX

Earlier Keitsu graffiti a statue of the first Rave Master. He did it all so he would get a little bit of attention. Now Keitsu was using a sponge to wipe off the graffiti while Raiko sternly watched him, arms crossed.

" That's right! You're not leaving until that thing is clean. So don't even think of running away."

" Oh yeah! I don't care! It's not like I have anything to look forward to! "

Keitsu and Raiko weren't always on mutual understandings. Raiko was always like a brother to Keitsu. Whenever Keitsu was scared, sad, or even pulling pranks on the villagers, Raiko would always be there for him.

" Hey Keitsu."

" What?"

" When your done cleaning up the statue maybe you and I can go out for Emalo Scales."

" Really? That will make cleaning him go faster. I'll be done in a jiffy."

XXX

Emalo Scales are delicious candy sticks made from pure sugarcane. Emalo Scales can only be made with a very rare type of sugarcane known as Longevity Sugarcane which seldom appears in the wild and only grows in areas of cold dampness and intense sunlight. Keitsu and Raiko were enjoying the Emalo Scales in a shop.

" Do your Emalo Scales taste alright, Keitsu?" Raiko asked.

" Mmmmmmm. Good," Keitsu replied.

" So Keitsu. Do you have something against the last Rave Master?"

" No."

" Do you know who the last Rave Master was?"

" Of course I know him. Everyone knows him. He was born in this island. He found the power in the deepest part of the ocean. And he used that power to stop the darkness that once took control of everyone."

" Then why would you want ot graffiti him?"

" Isn't it obvious? Because someday I'm going to be even stronger than him. I'm going to go on my own adventures and help everyone."

" Keitsu, being better than the last Rave Master will require a lot of training."

" I can do it. After all I cna do anything I set my mine too. Can I have more Emalo Scales?"

" Hehehe. Your a funny little man. Okay, more Emalo Scales it is. To our new Rave Master."


End file.
